Ceri
'Ceri '''is a scientist-turned-Xenon Zombie, wandering the land along with the rest of the Bloodhearts. She frequently returns to her small hometown to visit her mother, however. She is effectively harmless, and much more intelligent than the average X-zombie, thanks to the capabilities of the Xenon Virus. She is warmhearted and sweet, but also cripplingly shy, rarely speaking up in conversations, unless she feels as though she has permission. She's also rather spacey and slow, occasionally pausing mid-sentence in an attempt to remember what she was going to say. Ceri originally died in a hospital after a fight with her brother Axel. She was hit in the chest by a misplaced scalpel after the two of them got into a skirmish in the laboratory. She ended up bleeding to death shortly after being driven to the hospital. Axel, however, didn't want her to be gone so easily. The day after Ceri died, both of them vanished from the hospital without a trace...and another day later, Ceri awoke again in her brother's laboratory, feeling very different. She quickly noticed something was very wrong when she held up an arm to see her skin was now dull green, and noticed Axel's conflicted expression just as quickly. Some explanation later, she learned she was deliberately infected with the Xenon Virus by Axel in an attempt to revive her- which clearly worked, but somewhat damaged her mental capabilities. To Axel's surprise, she wasn't particularly upset by this. According to her, as long as her limbs don't start rotting off, she's happy being alive again. When Ceri originally got her crystal heart, it implanted a network of similar red crystal inside and outside her body- this is why she only remembers waking up with it one day, because this process knocked her out and wiped a few hours or so of her immediate memory. These crystals are very tiny, especially the internal ones which are around pebble-sized, and don't really affect much of anything normally, but the crystal heart can send signals to them when Ceri needs it to manipulate her bloodstream, generating way more than her body actually needs and expending it in the form of temporary weapons, most often prehensile blood-whips from the crystals in her palms, and/or blood-crystal armor if she needs it. Unfortunately this malfunctions from time to time when she's under considerable emotional or physical distress, which causes her mental processes to go into overdrive for a short while, sending her into ragemode. The heart also has a passive healing effect, giving her ''even faster regeneration than a normal Xenon Zombie's. Appearance Ceri's skin is a dull grey-green. Her hair is bleached white; in life, it was pale blonde. She wears a dark blue turtleneck, and a red skirt. She also wears black shoes, with silver soles. Always following her is a bright red crystal heart; this is the source of her hemokinetic powers. It usually positions itself in front of her chest, but can move in any direction as long as it does not get too far away from Ceri. Under her shirt, she has a wound on her chest- this is her death wound, and unlike other wounds she has, it won't heal. Quotes *''"I won't hurt you...none of us will."'' *''"Argh, that's the thing I don't like about these fun-fairs. They put the fish in the little bags, that's not healthy! Let the poor things breathe."'' *''"The armor kind of feels like...uhm...I think the closest thing I can liken it to is amber. It's kind of gross, but...at least it looks cool."'' Trivia *She is highly protective of her friends. *She occasionally shows shades of smug prankster, especially around people she dislikes. *She deeply loves her mother, spending a fair bit of time comforting her. *She really likes fish. She has a koi pond in her and Axel's backyard and owns a shirt with a "goldfish" pun on it. *Due to how deeply ingrained it is into Ceri's circulatory system, the crystal heart is her weak point. It is very very hard and doesn't have any sort of good cleavage so it's not at all easy to break, but if it were shattered- likely by magic rather than physical force- the internal and external crystals alike would go haywire, generating a ridiculous amount of excess blood and tearing Ceri's body up from the inside out. This would happen a lot too quickly for her body's natural regeneration (now no longer supported by the heart) to counteract it, so she'd be officially dead before she could heal. Gallery Crystal Heart.png|Inception of Ceri's crystal heart. ICUTYOU.PNG What a cutie though.png|Ceri being cute. ceri talksprite upd8.PNG|Updated talksprite. The Cutest Ever.PNG Very good.png|By N0vaBlue. (Context here: http://comments.deviantart.com/1/470011267/3545152237) sickeningly sweet.png|Alt outfit based on Charlotte, from PMMM. By N0vaBlue. a t t a c k o n s h a d o w.png|By N0vaBlue. This is old and Ceri's design was different here. blaghceri.png just wait, you can't hide from me.png|Yay for yandere!Ceri! S H A T T E R.png fear.jpg.png Ceri2.png|Updated recolor.me image ABORT MISSION.PNG|Arima, Ceri/Elidra fusion (in her old design) ceri gif.gif|oh whoops i never uploaded this God dammit diana.png|With Diana ceri you're a treasure never change.png|Wearing her goldfish shirt. Category:Female Category:Humanoid Category:C Category:The Bloodhearts Category:Fandomless Category:Silvie's Favorites Category:Harmonia Mythos